The Iron Wolf and The Little Fox
by mrs gold digger
Summary: Joren of Stone Mountain's son Faolán and Kaya the daughter of Nealan and Yuki of Queenscove have been promised to each other. But when Kaya and her family are murdered, Neal's youngest daughter is instead bound to marry the Heir of Stone Mountain.


Prologue

The funeral of Sir Nealan of Queenscove and his family was a long, torrid affair. The mourners were many as the Queenscove family was much loved and their deaths tragic. Sir Nealan and his Yamani wife, four of their five children and ten of their twelve grandchildren and Neal's parents had all been murdered and tortured in their own home. Their deaths and the fact the killers were unknown had shaken the nation of Tortall to its core. Domitan of Masbolle gripped his wife's, Lady Knight Keladry, hand tightly. His wife had been devastated by the death of two of her best friends and their family. Dom looked over to the front were three children sat. Sayuri, Neal's youngest daughter was one of the only remaining members of the Queenscove family. The only reason the twelve year old girl was not dead was that by some chance of fate she had taken sick along with her nephew, the three year old Kei and her one year old niece Chiyako. The three youngsters had remained at their home fief under the care of a trusted family servant instead of coming to town to attend the winter festivals. Dom would thank the Gods for the rest of his life that at least they of his cousins family lived. He would also thank the Gods that it was him and his unit called to the scene of the murders and not his wife. He would never forget what he saw that day. The image of his cousin hung Blood- Eagled on the wall overlooking the corpses of his family was forever imprinted in his mind. The sick bastards who had committed the murders were talented. When Dom had arrived his cousin was still alive even though his ribs were cracked open and hinged out each side with his lungs on them forming a poor Imation of wings. The Blood-Eagle was a favourite torture method of the Scanrans who after many years of practice had become so adapt at it, that they could leave their victim alive for days. Neal had been their at least a day and night and Dom had felt his heartbreaking at the thought of what his cousin had endured. The copses lying around Neal were bloated and infected with maggots. Dom didn't have to guess what Neal had been forced to watch the monsters do to his beautiful girls before they died. When Dom looked his dying cousin in the eyes he almost drowned in the intense sorrow that he could see."Neal" he whispered at loss for what he could do. "Please Dom just kill me now. I can't be saved. Just look after Sayuri, Kei and Chiyako. Promise Dom. Promise me that you will protect them." Neal's voice came out dry and crackling but there was a feverous tinge to it."I…..I promise Neal." Dom managed to stutter out. "Thank you Dom."Neal sighed contently. Dom stared at his cousin before dragging a knife across Neal's throat, ending his torment.

Dom awoke from his memory to find the funeral over and a hand shaking his shoulder. He looked up to lock gazes with the steward of Stone Mountain. "Sir Guchard, what a pleasure to see you."Dom said trying and failing miserably at hiding his obvious distaste for the man. Guchard smiled sardonically."Well Sergeant Domitan, as you know Kaya of Queenscove had been promised to the heir of Stone Mountain, Faolán. But since she is sadly no longer with us, I have permission from the King to marry Faolán to Neal's last daughter, Sayuri." Domitan of Masbolle could not help but feel shocked at what this man was suggesting."Marriage! for fucksake she's only twelve. She's a bloody child and you want to marry her off to some twenty year old!" The steward looked annoyed as he said "Faolán is only sixteen. And they wouldn't be married yet. We can wait till the girl is fifteen." "Look your just going to have to find some other nobles daughter to marry your Lord off to. I promised Neal I would look after his daughter and I'm not going to break that promise!" Domitan could feel the anger radiating off him. How dear this man suggest that Sayuri marry the Heir of Stone Mountain. And on the day off her fathers funeral! It made Dom want to strangle the man. But Guchard's next words caused all the anger drain away and turn to an icy fear. "You know well why a daughter of Queenscove needed to marry the Heir of Stone Mountain and what the consequences will be if Sayuri does not marry Faolán."Dom sighed. He had known ever since Kaya had died that Sayuri would have to take her place. "She will turn fifteen in the spring so I will send her to you in the summer." Guchard smiled a genuine smile. "That would be good Sergeant. I'm glad you've seen reason. This marriage is important for Tortall. Without it this country may fall." "And it still might." Dom replied, shivering as the wintry wind stole round him and up to the realms of the Gods were the Three Spinners sat weaving the fate of Tortall.


End file.
